This present invention relates to software for a cooling and condensation control system. In particular, the present invention relates to a cooling system and condensation control system for computer logic modules.
One of the factors that limit processing speed in computer systems is the generation of excessive heat at higher clock speeds. Significant gains of speed and reliability have been achieved by cooling computer logic modules down to temperatures below ambient. Unfortunately, cooling a logic module to below ambient temperatures can result in the formation of condensation, which is undesirable in a computer system.
Prior attempts at providing a cooling system for a computer module have not been satisfactory for higher-end computing applications. For example, one approach has been to remove moisture from incoming air cooled to 5xc2x0 C. This approach requires handling a tremendous amount of water, and does not prevent condensation in an application where refrigerant may be operating as cold as xe2x88x9240xc2x0 Celsius. Another approach has been to simply apply a fixed high-power heater around an evaporator unit which surrounds the logic module. In this way, the surface temperature of the logic module housing remains above the dew point. Another approach relies on enclosing the logic module in a vacuum enclosure as a means of providing effective insulation. Unfortunately, these approaches cannot adequately ensure that there will be no condensation in the evaporator housing and are therefore not sufficiently reliable.
Another problem unresolved by prior art cooling systems relates to condensation formed on the opposite side of the circuit board. This problem has limited the temperatures to which the logic module can be cooled to avoid condensation.
The above discussed and other drawbacks and deficiencies of the prior art are overcome or alleviated by a refrigeration system including an evaporator housing including an evaporator block in thermal communication with the logic module. The evaporator housing includes a humidity sensor for detecting a humidity within the evaporator housing. The system further comprises a controller for controlling a refrigeration unit supplying cold refrigerant to the evaporator block in response to the operating conditions of the logic module and the temperature of the evaporator block. In another aspect of the invention, two modular refrigeration units are independently operable to cool the evaporator block, and each refrigeration unit is controllable in various modes of operation including an enabled mode in which it is ready to cool the evaporator and an on mode in which it is actively cooling the evaporator. In another aspect of the invention, the evaporator block and a heater on a reverse side of the circuit board are particularly controlled during concurrent repair operations. In another aspect of the invention, faulty sensors are recognized as such and an appropriate response is made. In another aspect of the invention, the system is shut down in a manner allowing rapid access to the logic module.